Talk:Main Page
What is this discussion page for? What is this discussion page aimed at? Discussion on the freeciv site? Discussion on development management? A user forum for feature requests? I think some clarification should be made needed before it becomes a huge unreadable sandbox. ::It should be for page/site specific issues. All those other topics have appropriate venues of discussion. Please see the Community Forums page. ::- Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa Improvement suggestions :A bell to alert players when a game is starting, alternatively a way to start players in AI mode. :Make voting of critical settings more visible to prevent them from being missed e.g. end :A Much larger play screen would most definately be gladly appreciated. Additionally, if this screen could possibly be enlarged and shrunk by pulling on the edges would certainly be a welcome feature. :A Freeciv server setting/command for network games to allow/disallow duplicate Windows profiles with differing IP addresses in the same network game. FILE SIZE HEY PLEASE Put file size too whenever a download is available at main page. Tks. Create Freeciv-Wikis in other Languages? How it is possible to create an own Wiki for each language (like Wikipedia), not one Wiki for all languages? Then it should be possible to make Interwiki-Links. Also the {NUMBEROFARTICLES}-Template does not Report the number of articles of a specific language. It reports the number of all articles! Now articles. :Wikipedia uses a different database per language AFAIK. Currently all languages here are in the same database. If anyone can help us with transitioning to a structure more like Wikipedia, it would be much appreciated. :Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa 09:31, 8 May 2005 (PDT) : I know that it is possible to create multiple databases for multiple languages with mediawiki, but is it really needed? You can see the main page, Install and the About pages (see the top of the pages) for examples with the current possibilities. --Hoehrer 10:25, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT) : PS: i'm sorry if i'm causing problems by editing the two latter pages (Install and About) , but they are prefect examples how the wiki could support multi-languages. If my edits are no-good and nobody likes them i'll remove/revert them. But i doubt that somehow ;) So if alot of ppl like the way it is done there, i volunteer to add this sort of thing to every major site (e.g: manual pages, but not the unit pages (...yet)) --Hoehrer 11:09, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT) i have to agree with vasco about the multi-wiki approach. as far as i read the documentation on mediawiki.org it is the best solution to be able to handle the fast growing information heap in the long-term. we could throw a test case by creating two or three more wikis and maybe propagate them via the locale-subdomains (e.g. de.freeciv.org, fr.freeciv.org, en.freeciv.org). so i and maybe some other guys can shift/copy some parts between the wikis and test interwiki-linking and its possible applications and dis/advantages. -- engel 23:40, 13 Sept 2005 (PDT) Freeciv Wiki is not an encyclopedia, where the information is accessed mainly by a single search word. People new to Freeciv need to find the information they want quickly. This requires a bit structure in the information, and this structure needs to be visible to the accidental reader. This requires IMHO two levels of menues, where at least one level is always present on the page, and a link to a content page. The problem with a complex navbar like in the De:Freeciv part might be that it takes too much screen estate. Compare this with the navigation of http://old.freeciv.org. Another thing are inter language links. I think these can give us much inprovement, because it makes incomplete, not updated or wrong information transparent for both reading and writing (fixing). These I still think can be best realized with flags (without text, but tooltips for language names), because this needs only small space, obvious function, and looking nice. Hoehrer has shown how these links can work. Why do we need multiple databases to implement this? A good navigation scheme, which includes inter language links, can ease work of writers and enhence the usefulness of the wiki as well. Chrisk 02:45, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) The issue with (country-)flags for language links has been discussed at several places already (I myself used flags in the beginning as well). The main problem is that there are sometimes alot more countries that speak one language (e.g. spanisch, english, german, etc..) so a text link is much more reasonable. (And no: multi-flag images won't work for 3 or more countries) COncerning the space problem with two (or more) bars on the top of the page: I did the laguage-bars on the About and Install pages with the default font size and a rather large box to place them in. This is changed in no time, i'll do that in the Install page today for example, so you can compare them. --Hoehrer 03:55, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) Yes, there are sometimes alot more countries that speak one language. I still see no problem with it, though. Chrisk 04:42, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) Ok, flags aside (they can be easily added later by just editing the en, de etc.. templates. See the template in About for a longer list of them)... ...I've added some more language bars for major pages like Introduction and Game manual. I think this ones will help translating alot, especially in the beginning of the translations. --Hoehrer 11:18, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) Minor edits desired: Gnu link currently points to the gnu site, not the GPL article (which has a short explanation and link to the gnu page) There seems to have been some work done on some japanese pages, but missing a link in the language bar, might 'stump' that development (there's no point to make a japanese page if it cannot be found. So far I found a japanese 'about'. I assume more may come. Manual of Style and Keyboard templates What about a Manual of Style for all of the wiki pages? --Hoehrer 10:42, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) I made some Templates for keyboard, buttons and menu entries. You can see examples of this here: De:Einführung in Freeciv and Talk:De:Einführung in Freeciv. This would be a good first entry for the Manual of Style. --Hoehrer 10:42, 14 Sep 2005 (PDT) So go on, start the page. We will see if people agree. Chrisk 04:44, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) Been there, done that. Now i'll just wait for feedback ;) --Hoehrer 06:05, 15 Sep 2005 (PDT) Freeciv Review I just want to point out that there is a Linux gaming wiki out there called Linux Gamer Guide. Check it out, it's a pretty good deal, but needs (as every wiki) some more contributions/contributors (especially reviews of games). A Freeciv-one is still missing.hint hint ;) So if anybody wants to write one for Freeciv, feel free do so ;) --Hoehrer 15:17, 20 Sep 2005 (PDT) Screenshots Why has the gallery been down for so long? did it get slashdotted or something? but shouldn't it be back up by now? Aleksander II 07:49, 12 Feb 2006 (PST) :What gallery are you referring to? I recently made improvements to the Screenshots wiki page and linked to it from the main page. Then there's the Screenshots subdomain that apparently contains one picture. Finally there's the old gallery that to my best knowledge haven't had any downtime recently. - Hima 04:42, 19 Feb 2006 (PST) 2.1-beta changelog Could you post the differences between 2.0 and 2.1, please? :Try here! -- Hima 03:53, 31 Mar 2006 (PST) Thanks! Navigation list on main page + Donations * The navigation table shown to the left on every page contains "Donor List" and "Donations", both of which link to the same page. One of them should be removed. * The donations page could contain information about how to donate to the Freeciv project. --Nybygger 03:31, 20 August 2006 (PDT)